vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr. Bambu/Monster Rancher Calc: Undine's Betrayal
Premise About 14 minutes in, Undine, a water woman, creates a whirlpool and a tsunami wave. We'll calc them both. Calc Tidal Wave First, the Tsunami. Using our first image here, and comparing to Golem's height (6.5 meters), we can assume the wave is about the height of the screen diagonally (since the screen is tilted like this), which yields us 63.34 meters. With this knowledge, we can use this calculator to get a speed of 24.92 m/s for the wave. We'll assume the wave is wider than the shore shown, and is thick enough to encase the entire min-penninsula in water. Width of Wave: 50.43 meters Depth of Wave: 17.40 meters Seems reasonable to me. Let's calc it. Volume of Wave: 55579.7099 m^3 Density of Water: 997 kg/m^3 Weight of Wave: 5.541 x 10^7 kg KE: 1.721 x 10^10 Joules, or Large Building level Alright! Cool. Let's check that whirlpool, using our methods from here. Whirlpool Using the second image and comparing the height of the girl to the radius of the whirlpool (assuming 177 cm for the height of the girl), we get 13.26 meters for the radius. We'll assume it's a cone. We don't get a good shot for depth, but we know it is pretty deep- deeper than its diameter, so we'll say 50 meters or so since it outclasses diameter considerably. Just like our last blog, we know whirlpool waters should move at about 8.9 m/s. Volume of displaced water is equal to volume of the cone, so... Volume: 9206.31 m^3 RE = 0.5 * I * ω² ω= RPM l = moment of inertia (m^4) Moment of Inertia for a Cone: 3/10 * m * r^2 m = mass = 9.179 x 10^6 kg r = radius = 13.26 m SO! 4.842 x 10^8 for our moment of Inertia We know that it moves at 9.8 m/s, and linear velocity can be converted to RPM by this calculation: ω = v x r Where v is velocity. So! 129.948 RPM seems accurate enough. This translates to RE = 0.5 * (4.842 x 10^8) * 2.167^2 Hz = 1.137 x 10^9 Joules, or low-end Building level. This is... a considerable upgrade. This makes everyone who scales effectively At least 8-C, which is a big portion of the verse. Like. All mid-tiers are now effectively 8-C, with High tiers being at least High 8-C. Finally... the surprise calc! Mocchi's Explosion Mocchi made an explosion to nullify this! I'm not sure it'll yield higher than Mocchi's current abilities (8-B) but hey, worth a shot. The third image. The pillar of water is the same width of the original whirlpool so doubling our radius should be good enough. Which makes our explosion radius 27.16, which according to this... For reference, our equation is R = Y ^1/3 * 0.28, where R is radius in kilometers (0.02716) and Y is yield in kilotons, which nets us 0.9 tons of TNT, or just below Building level+. Gives us Building level. '''I could also calc the displacement of the water, so... why not. Radius of that cylinder should be equal to the radius of the whirlpool, with slight variation, so... 13.26 meters. Height wise, the cylinder is 28.6 meters tall. It moved this in an instant, so 28.6 m/s seems fine. Volume is 15798.03 m^3, which makes our mass 1.575 x 10^7 kg. KE = 1/2m * v^2 m = 1.575 x 10^7 kg v = 28.6 m/s KE = 6.441 x 10^9 Joules, or '''Building level+. Considering more water is displaced at the sides, it is fair to assume this is High 8-C. Oh well. Scaling Just a few examples. Undine: Did the feat Gray Wolf: Undine's Superior Tiger of the Wind: Gray Wolf's brother and would battle him multiple times Hare: Consistently considered equals in combat Suezo: Can harm Tiger or Hare (NOTE: He'll probably be 9-A or so, as he is obviously inferior to these guys Golem: Superior to all of these guys, by a large margin, and likely would have bested Undine himself were it not for his weakness to water (he's terrified of it) Big Blue: Comparable to Golem Seed Sisters: Comparable to Tiger, possibly to Golem Ebony: Comparable to Tiger So how's that. 8-C to High 8-C. We're finally up to low-end Pokemon. God dammit. Tallies Undine Creates a Tidal Wave: 1.721 x 10^10 Joules, Large Building level Undine Creates a Whirlpool: 1.137 x 10^9 Joules, Building level Mocchi's Explosion: Building level+ Mocchi's Water Displacement: 6.441 x 10^9 Joules, Building level+ It should also be noted that the main people harmed by this was Suezo, who was knocked out, but that's really it. Tiger and Hare are both in fighting condition and would have landed shots had Undine not made walls of water. Golem was underwater because... he's made of rock. He wasn't hurt, though. Mocchi was a bit battered, but not much else, same for Genki. SO! Cool, huh? Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Rancher